Père Hector, raconte nous une histoire
by Palimpsyde
Summary: POV Hector, souvenir du passé.


_Disclaimer: Potc est à Disney._

Personnage : Jingvise ( à l'anglaise, Jing-va-ze)

_**Père Hector, raconte nous une histoire. Père Castor, ramène le thé et le foie gras. **_

Je descends mollement la passerelle, traînant derrière moi ma carcasse le plus lentement possible. Mon père me grogne dessus. Je n'avance pas assez vite à son goût. Je me retiens de lui répondre acerbement que ma présence en ces lieux ne me réjouis pas et que si j'avais accepté de le suivre, c'était uniquement pour ne pas me recevoir un coup dans le pif de sa délicate personne.

Mes pieds foulent enfin les dalles du quai. Il s'empresse de me prendre par le haut de mon bras pour m'emmener précipitamment vers la basse ville. Ma lenteur l'irrite, il me dit qu'il n'aurai pas dû me demander de venir avec lui en fin de compte. Je grince des dents, près à lui répliquer qu'il a tout à fait raison et que je ferais mieux de rentrer jouer la partie de carte que j'avais commencé avec mes copains … mais je me retiens : Qu'un seul de nous deux soit ronchon aujourd'hui, cela suffira pour notre visite sur cette île. Et de plus, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi à présent me donne envie au contraire de le suivre jusqu'au bout juste pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. La prochaine fois, il n'aura qu'à mieux réfléchir à deux fois avant de me demander de l'accompagner…

Cruellement, je ralentis de plus en plus mon rythme et tandis qu'il soupirait devant, je souriais, fixant narquoisement son dos. Mon père n'a vraiment aucune patiente…Alors si on vous dit, un jour, que le Capitaine Jingvise Barbossa est un pirate très « patient »… foutaise que tous ces mensonges !!… Moi, Hector Barbossa, son propre fils, je vous le dis, vous êtes bien sot de croire pareil rumeur. Je n'ai que 17 ans et suis bien placé pour le dire car ça fait bien sur 17 ans que je le supporte lui et son caractère de cochon.

Nous tournons en rond. Quoi de mieux pour me mettre en colère à mon tour. Cette île est un vrai labyrinthe inimaginable. Que dis je ? Une île ? Ce n'est même pas une île… !! C'est un énorme dépotage où l'on emmagasine coques de navires sur coques de navires. Quelques constructions en pierres par ci par là et de grosses retouches de ciment pour maintenir cette architecture difforme et abstraite. Mais, malgré mes dires, mes yeux s'illuminent devant chaque nouvelle ruelle et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce lieu super cool et incroyablement attractif !! Si je n'avais pas la présence désagréable de mon père à coté de moi comme guide touristique, j'aurais pu grandement m'amuser et profiter de ce spectacle.

Je pensais à une nouvelle déco de ma cabine quand nous nous arrêtons devant une large porte. Mon père me fait signe de le suivre sans bruit. Nous entrons, montons un escalier et franchissons le palier d'une grande et obscure salle… « à manger ! » La table est si longue et le nombre de chaise si importante… où étions nous donc ? Chez qui mon père a rendez vous aujourd'hui?

Je me rends compte, frustré que je n'en ai aucune idée ! Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, durant le voyage en mer, de savoir qui avait osé donner l'ordre à mon père de venir précipitamment jusqu'à cet endroit secret pour parlementer avec lui !! Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve cela très culotté !! Qui que soit ce poltron, celui-ci allait grandement s'en vouloir d'avoir envoyer une minable lettre pour ordonner au Capitaine et Seigneur Jingvise Barbossa une rencontrer en personne ! Je connais assez mon père… celui ci a, selon moi, accepté le déplacement, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de lui foutre lui-même son sabre sous la gorge, le plaisir de lui fracturer la mâchoire ainsi que le plaisir de lui liquider les testicules. Que j'aime mon père dans ses moments là!! Allons donc, que ce type daigne apparaître maintenant, je suis un Barbossa moi aussi, je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse attendre !!

**§O§**

Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps… J'entends derrière moi du bruit et avant même que je me retourne, une voix d'homme, très profonde et doucereuse se répercute tel un écho dans la pièce isolée.

- _A qui ai-je… l'honneur ?_

Avançant un pas en avant, l'inconnu se soutient d'une main au chambranle de la porte. Il me dévisage moi en premier. Quand je croise son regard souligné d'un trait noir, je ne peux maintenir le contact. J'en suis affreusement irrité. Mon orgueil en prend un sacré coup. Normalement et sans difficulté, depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler et de tenir un bâton dans ma main, j'arrive à donner une dureté dans mon regard. Cela me permet dans d'autre circonstance d'être le dominateur de la situation…comme mon père me l'apprit également plus tard, celui-ci voulant m'apprendre les bonnes règles de base pour ne jamais se faire marcher sur les pieds. Je sers les poings.

Je ne suis pas un petit louveteau que l'on dresse ! Quand mes yeux recherchent les siens, c'est pour le soumettre une bonne fois pour toute. Mais aussitôt que je lève la tête, je remarque que l'homme n'a pas cessé de m'examiner. Je me sens déstabilisé. Nos yeux se fixent l'un dans l'autre et j'ai alors la désagréable sensation d'être comparer à une petite chose toute fragile et encore incapable de marcher toute seule.

Qui était donc ce type ? Je me suis sans doute trompé…honte à moi. Cet homme n'est pas un vulgaire abruti qui ose se mesurer à un Seigneur….c'est, je le devine, lui-même un grand Seigneur, au même titre que mon père.

Cette assurance qui émane de lui, cet homme lit en moi ! Il a vu que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement et par conséquent, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que je me remette à le fixer intensément du regard… Et il m'a prit aussitôt au tournant : il m'attendait et il me brûla les rétines avec son message très net et précis : « Contente toi d'écouter et de te taire, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi …Petit » Voila-t-il pas que je rebaisse le nez pour contempler mes chaussures.

La conversation débute alors entre mon père et cet homme qui m'inspire une grande crainte mais aussi...une inquiétante admiration. Aucun des deux ne semble faire attention à moi. Ils m'ignorent…j'en profite alors pour regarder la salle avec plus d'attention en les écoutant d'une oreille discrète.

- Tu tardes de trop Jingvise Barbossa… ça fait des jours que je patiente.

L'homme parlait avec une voix d'outre tombe, morne et lente. On aura dit qu'il soupirait à chacune de ses syllabes.

- Je sais, Capitaine Teague, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'aller plus vite croyez moi !

L'esprit au ralenti, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur le globe à coté de moi, qui précédemment, prenait toute mon attention. Je suis sous le choc, « Capitaine Teague » Teague Sparrow ! Le Teague Sparrow, Gardien de Code ? Oh pétard, je suis avec… Je comprends alors pourquoi mon père vouvoie l'homme alors que celui ci le tutoie facilement. Je suis si abasourdi… mon père est un ami du type le plus Cinglé et le plus Fun des Caraïbes…du monde !!

J'écoute, un sourire énorme, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, tous les mots qui peuvent sortir de cet être si charismatique. Inutile de dire que je ne suis désormais plus fâché de m'être lamentablement fait écraser par son dur regard pénétrant.

- Oui… Tu as tardé et … le gardien se racle un ongle en soupirant … et j'ai finit tout le rhum que j'avais gardé pour le partager avec toi dès ton arrivé. Il lui sourit. C'est une faute de ne pas avoir essayé de me retenir, je l'avoue.

La main de mon paternel se lève alors et tapote amicalement l'épaule du gardien. Ils sont l'un à coté de l'autre et je frissonne de fierté quand je me rends compte que Teague Sparrow a, à ma grande satisfaction, un tête de moins que mon cher « papa »…chapeau compris svp !!

Ces petits sourires complices qu'ils abordent …ils ont l'air d'avoir fait ensemble le tour du monde. Mon père a beau vouvoyer le Gardien en cet instant présent, il m'est facile de supposer que par le passé, il le tutoyait ouvertement.

- Ça je ne m'en doute pas…c'est que je vous connais bien maintenant, hahaha rigole mon père d'un rire gras…Regardez ce que je nous apporte ! Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il avait emporté avec lui une bouteille pleine. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !!

Je ne sais quoi faire entre glousser de rire ou soupirer de résignation. Ce n'est pas vrai… mais je vous jure ces pirates, tous pareils, tous des ivrognes !! Même le célébrissime Gardien du code se laisse berner par un petit verre non payé !!

**§O§**

Les verres sont pleins pour une première rasade et ils ne prennent même pas la peine de m'en servir un pour moi. C'est du bon, c'est du fort, c'est du costaud… j'en roule des yeux, préférant continuer d'observer la pièce où nous nous trouvons. Apres m'être éternisé sur le globe encore un peu, mon regard se tourne vers la longue table. Elle est belle mais bancale, ses inscriptions gravées dessus m'attirent mais je ne comprends pas leur signification. Je la contourne, déplaçant quelques chaises et …que vois je alors au fond, se cachant aussitôt derrière ce large siège au l'allure d'un trône ?

Je m'approche curieux de quelque pas, croyant avec rêvé un instant. Je suis sur le point de contourner le trône par la gauche quand la petite tête apparaît sur l'autre accoudoir à droite. Sa bouille m'observe, les joues en feu. Nous nous fixons et la dureté qu'adopte généralement mon regard le paralyse sur place. Habitude qui me prend quand je regarde dans les yeux d'un inconnu. Cependant, pour un enfant de … ff, ce mioche doit avoir au max 3 ans !…Bref, pour un si petit môme, je constate que lui aussi donne du fil à retordre pour le faire soumettre…ff, sans doute qu'il ne sait pourquoi je le regarde si durement. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses là.

Il ne doit savoir que marcher et baragouiner ses premiers mots. Ses grand yeux me scannent, je ne flanche pas et soudain j'ai l'impression de lui apparaître comme le méchant croque mitaine qui siège sous son lit... je ne suis peut être pas loin de la vérité, il se sauve comme un perdu vers les deux adultes et se jette en pleurant entre leurs jambes.

De loin, je vois mon père surpris en montrant le petit du doigt et son ami esquiver un sourire, la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Racontez la moi !!

- Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas judicieux.

- Oh allez, il y a d'autre bouteille dans mes caves. Faisons une sortie et vous me raconterez tous une fois autour d'une table.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt le nommé Teague saute sur l'occasion de se boire des litres de rhum… la main qu'il passe dans la crinière de son descendant m'apparaît comme un remerciement. Mon père devient d'un coup bavard, il emporte Sparrow dans une palpitante histoire de pêche au gros.

Je reviens vers eux et voit la frimousse sucer son pouce. Il est copieusement assit à genou entre les deux jambes de son père, sa main vacante encerclant la botte à ses côtés. Il me regarde et semble ne plus avoir peur de moi…ff, tu vas voir si tu n'as pas peur de moi, toi !! Je lui tire la langue et fait mine de vouloir le manger en montrant mes dents et mes doigts écartés. L'effet est immédiat, ce petit froussard pique un fard monumental avant de tirer sur le manteau de son père pour forcer celui-ci à le porter dans ses bras et préalablement à l'éloigner de moi…son abominable monstre des marais.

Le gardien refuse de céder à son caprice. Le petiot s'accroche donc désespérément à sa botte, aphone à cause de la terreur, imaginant milles scénarios du comment je le dévorerais si je daigne m'approcher de lui. Le jeu dure jusqu'à que le Capitaine Sparrow souhaite se déplacer. Il soupire en faisant des grands yeux à la chose accrochée à ses bas. Comme celui-ci ne veut pas le lâcher, le Gardien finit par se baisser et de le prendre subitement dans ses bras. Souriant comme un petit ange, la « chose » se laisse transporter. Comme la conversation des adultes parle dorénavant de représentations de voiles, voila qu'ils commencent à se déplacer de tableaux en tableaux dans la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon joue avec les clés et rubans qui lui chatouillent le nez … Plusieurs fois, avec patiente, son père le force à lui rendre ses propres mèches et dreadlocks, grimaçant quand son « Oh moustique !! » tirait trop fort sur l'un d'eux.

Mon père précipite soudain les choses en disant qu'il est impatient de se boire une autre bouteille… celle qui l'a emporté étant vide depuis longtemps. Ça se passe alors très rapide… Teague Sparrow me donne son rejeton et me dit qu'il ne sera pas long, une aprèm midi seulement à s'occuper de « Jack » et j'aurais les mains à nouveau vide d'ici ce soir. Il dit quelque mot à Jack, celui-ci dandine de la tête et …me sourit en retour, les yeux brillants de convoitise. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je ne peux même pas en placer une que lui et mon père claque déjà la porte pour se sauver vers le port…

Jack et moi nous nous regardions alors… il ouvre la bouche, méfiant, me suppliant du regard de lui donner ce que son père lui avait promis s'il était sage et gentil avec moi…

- Bonbon ?

**§O§**

Et me voici arrivé sur la plage… Purée, pas facile de la trouver cette put¨§O/ de plage !! Mais pourquoi donc suis-je à la plage ? C'est assez simple.

Il y a une heure, quand nos parents ont fugués pour allez draguer la déesse de la cuite, je me suis dit qu'une aprèm midi à m'occuper de ce charmant démon, _ce n'était pas la mer à boire_…et en pensant à la mer, j'emmena la « chose » à la plage. Durant le trajet, je pris mon mal en patiente mais cependant à mon plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas difficile de marcher ('courir') avec Jack. Il m'obéissait et revenait vers moi sagement malgré son envie d'aller déplumer les oies qu'on croisait sur notre chemin, de vouloir marcher sur les hauts rebords des entrepots ou encore d'observer ses petites bébêtes rampantes dont qu'il ne savait ce que c'était. Dégoûté, je l'empêchais à ce qu'il les foute dans sa bouche…. « Jaaaaaack !! »

Sur la plage, il est impatient de rentrer dans l'eau. Mais je finis méticuleusement de lui enlever chemise, pantalon, bottes, foulard, chaussettes, « bagues ? À son age ? » Et enfin il va se tremper les pieds, gardant une sorte de caleçon sur lui, heureusement sinon, il se serait baigné nu…ma foi, pas la peine d'être pudique à son age ! Enfin bref, tant mieux pour moi alors…

Je le rejoins et nous jouons toute l'aprèm midi. Il était de mon devoir d'être à coté de lui, alors partout où qu'il allait, je le suivais et je me refusais à ce qu'il aille plus loin qu'un niveau d'eau au dessus de ses hanches.

Il n'y avait pas de conversation philosophique ou hautement politique entre nous mais les boules de sables que je me recevais dans la figure signifiaient que j'étais sans doute ennuyeux. Que l'eau qui m'attaquait quand il tambourinait des pieds exprimait son envie de changer de jeu et les « Nan » stridents et mécontents prouvaient qu'il était mauvais perdant.

Vers 16h00 quand l'eau devient froide… je le sortis pour qu'on puisse continuer sur le sable chaud. Il ne le voulait pas au début, m'obligeant à rester à ses cotés dans l'eau. J'attendis jusqu'a qu'il s'aperçoive de lui-même que la température avait chutée. Inutile de dire combien je reçus de kilo de sable dans le nez par Mr l'insatisfait !!

Vers 17h30, il est l'heure de rentrer… Jack est le premier près à partir, moi, je traîne à me revêtir, me disant que la prochaine fois je l'habillerais en dernier !! Comment ça la prochaine fois ? Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, d'où me vient cette pensée saugrenue ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Jack insiste pour marcher sur les monticules, disant qu'il a toujours le droit quand il est avec « son papa ». Je soupire et le fait monter dessus, le tenant fermement par la main. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude… il saute à pied joint par terre quand on arrive au bout. Allez maintenant, ligne droite et plus de chichi !

A sa maison, c'est lui qui m'ouvre la porte et nos parents sont déjà là. Salement amochés, ils se finissent une dernière bouteille. Jack ne tarde pas à sauter dans les bras de son père, lui foutant du sable partout sur son visage, sur ses habits, par terre. Moi, je m'assois, épuisé à une chaise et me sert le fond de la bouteille…mouais, vraiment un fond. Jingvise, mon père, me questionne, je lui dis que tout va bien et que je suis pressé de rentrer maintenant. Il cède rapidement à ma requête, disant au revoir au gardien avec la promesse d'une autre rencontre. Jack nous dit « trochaine glois » avec un grand sourire, toujours confortablement allongé sur les genoux de son paternel.

Dehors, nous marchons, deux vaillants Barbossa, vers notre Bâtiment, un silence chaleureux nous accompagnant…cependant, alors que je me disais qu'un journée comme celle-ci, plus jamais de ma vie : j'assiste à la légendaire gaucherie de mon père, celui ci ne peut marcher droit, il se rétame la gueule par terre. Roulant des yeux, je me dis qu'après m'être occupé d'un petit bébé, je vais devoir désormais m'occuper d'un gros bébé…

Je ne sais pas ce que va entreprendre Le capitaine Teague pour son fils ce soir, mais sur qu'avec une journée aussi chargée, le petit ange va s'endormir comme une passoire dès qu'il sera couché. Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité… sauf que c'est dans les bras du gardien que le petit poussin commença sa « longue » nuit.

**§O§**


End file.
